Polymeric materials and their corresponding additives and fillers may have excessive moisture levels that can adversely affect both their melt processing and the physical characteristics of the resulting finished composite. For example, moisture levels of cellulosic fillers added to a polymeric matrix may negatively impact the finished composite. Conventional processing of moisture laden materials is generally addressed through special production equipment to insure moisture is removed from the cellulosic filler prior to it being melt processed with a polymeric material. The presence of moisture leads to irregular foaming and surface defects in the extruded material. Higher production costs and increased product variability often result. One conventional approach is drying the raw materials prior to melt processing to reduce their moisture levels. However, drying has several disadvantages. First, it requires additional capital expense to install drying and handling equipment. Second, there are added energy costs associated with drying the filler.